


Miłość lekiem na każde zło.

by Destiel666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6803305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel666/pseuds/Destiel666





	Miłość lekiem na każde zło.

Dean poznał Amare w dniu, gdy jego przyjaciele zdjęli z niego klątwę, którą było Znamie Kaina. Początek tej historii zapewnie znacie wszyscy, wiec od razu przejde do wydarzeń, ktore nastąpiły parę miesiecy później.  
Pamiętacie dzień kiedy wszyscy myśleli, że Amare zabili aniołowie? Otóż ona zyje i w tajemnicy spotyka sie z Deanem Winchesterem. Brat jego nic nie podejrzewał, że łowca wymyka sie co noc z motelu po to żeby spotkać sie z Ciemnością. Wszyscy ją znaja jako okrutną i złą kobietę, lecz przy Deanie stawała się ona dobra i łagodna. Gdy widziała ukochanego wszystkie problemy i myśli odchodziły na drugi plan bo liczył sie tylko on. Byla ona w stanie zrobić dla niego wszystko tak bardzo sie kochali . Ale wiedziała o tym że wszystko co dobre i piękne kiedyś musi sie skończyć. Nie chciała żeby sie ktoś o nich dowiedział. Bała sie reakcji aniołów i innych na temat zwiazku siostry Boga i łowcy. Najczęściej spotykali sie w opuszczonych miejscach gdzie nikt nie mógł im przeszkodzić i mogli pobyc razem. Mieli takie jedno specjalne miejsce, ktore należało tylko do nich. Była to jaskinia ukryta w głębi wodospadu Niagara. Spędzili tam oni wiele cudownych chwil, ukryci przed calym światem. Za każdym razem gdy byli razem błagali Boga, aby ta chwila trwała wiecznie. Niestety za każdym razem wstawał świt.  
Pewnej ciepłej nocy Dean jak zawsze czekał na ukochaną przed wejściem do motelu, ale tym razem jednak sie nie zjawiała. Zaczynał sie martwić, bo dziewczyna zawsze przychodziła do niego punktualnie. Po paru godzinach oczekiwań i odchodzenia od zmysłów, Dean ją ujrzał, wyłoniła sie z mroku piękna jak zawsze, lecz nie była sobą. Miała bardzo smutne oczy, nigdy nie widział jej w takim stanie.  
-Dean. -Zaczęła-Oni wiedzą. .. Anioły, niebo… wiedzą o nas.  
-Jebać ich!-Krzyknął Dean- I tak będziemy razem, ukryjemy się gdzieś, nie znajdą nas a my przetrwamy tę burzę…  
-Oni mi zagrozili, że jeśli nadal będę sie z Tobą spotykać, to umrzesz.-Powiedziała ze łzami w oczach- Oni cię zabiją najdroższy. Nie mogę na to pozwolić.  
-Hej, nie smuć się. – Starał sie ja uspokoić-”Ciemny płaszcz nocy skryje mnie przed nimi.  
Lecz niech mnie znajdą jeśli ty mnie kochasz .  
Lepszy kres życia skutkiem ich niechęci.  
Niż przedłużony zgon z braku twych uczuć. ”  
-Och, mój ty Romeo.-Uśmiechnęła się słysząc słowa Shakespeara-Przykro mi, ale tak musi być. To nasza ostatnia wspólna noc.  
-Nie pozwolę ci odejść najdroższa! – Obiecał Dean- Jeśli zostawisz mnie to przemierzę wszystkie kontynenty, góry, morza i oceany tylko po to, aby cię odnaleźć.  
-Zrozum mnie, nie chcę odchodzić, ale robię to dla Ciebie.  
-Gdyby to co mówisz było prawdą to byś została.  
-Och, mój słodki Dean-o. Chcę tylko twojego bezpieczeństwa.  
Postanowili więc, że będą cieszyć sie ostatnimi wspólnymi chwilami. Usiedli ramię w ramię wtuleni w siebie i wsłuchani w ciszę. Dean lustrował dokładnie twarz ukochanej, pragnął zapamiętać każdy detal. Delikatnie dotknął opuszkami palców jej ust, po czym nie spiesząc się pocałował ją, rozkoszując się jej obecnością. Tak też zastał ich Sam, który przebudziwszy się ujrzał, że brata nie ma w łóżku, więc postanowił go poszukać. Zakochani nie zauważyli Sammiego, który skorzystał z okazji i rzucił sie z nożem na dziewczynę. W ostatniej chwili Dean zdążył osłonić ukochaną własnym ciałem i przyjął cios na siebie. Sam upuścił nóż wpatrując sie tępo w swoje ręce całe we krwi brata. Dean osunął się powoli w ramiona Amary, która bezsilnie próbowała zatamować krwawienie. Dean resztkami siły uniósł dłoń do jej twarzy i delikatnie pogładził jej zmartwiona twarz.

-Hej, nie maż się. -Wyszeptał- I tak to była nasza ostatnia wspólna noc.-Nieprzytomnym wzrokiem spojrzał na niebo.- Popatrz najdroższa, świta. Nasza historia została juz opowiedziana i czas sie rozstać z głównymi bohaterami. Kocham cie Amaro. Zawsze będę cie kochać.-Po tych słowach Dean ostatni raz popatrzył na twarz ukochanej i odszedł.  
-Też Cię kocham mój zbawco. Pokazałeś mi czym jest dobroć i prawdziwa miłość. Dziękuję-Razem z łzami Amary zaczął padać obfity i gwałtowny deszcz.  
Nagle stało sie coś czego nikt sie nie spodziewał. Sam upadł na ziemię targany gwałtownym konwulsjami, po czym stracił przytomność. Amara, pomimo tego, że zabił on jej ukochanego postanowiła sie nim zaopiekować. Przeniosła go do łóżka i zrobiła to samo z ciałem Deana. Popatrzyła jeszcze po raz ostatni na ukochanego i zobaczyła ze młodszy Winchester sie przebudził. Wyglądał tak jakby nie pamiętał co sie przed chwilą stało, ale gdy zobaczył martwe ciało jego brata leżące na łóżku wszystko wróciło jak lawina. Był on przerażony i załamany.  
-Zabiłem go…-Płakał- Zabiłem własnego brata. On nie żyje.  
-Przykro mi to mówić, ale to nie wszystko co sie stało. -Wyjaśniła Amara- Popatrz na swoje przedramię.  
Sam nie spodziewał sie tego co ujrzał. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to co właśnie znalazł na swojej ręce. Ale nagle przypomniały mu sie stare słowa Castiela.  
-Jestem naznaczony jako bratobójca. Zabiłem własnego brata. Jestem przeklęty na zawsze.-Powiedział Sam

-Tak, ale musisz coś dla mnie zrobić. -Poprosiła Amara i znikąd w jej dłoni pojawił się stary zwój. -Wypowiedz to zaklęcie i ponownie mnie uwieź.

-Dlaczego mnie o to prosisz?-Zapytał zdziwiony Sam-Przed chwilą zabiłem brata a teraz prosisz mnie o to żebym cię uwięził?

-Proszę cię o to, bo nie chce znów być zła. -Wytłumaczyła-Tylko dla Deana potrafiłam być dobrą osobą, ale wiem, że teraz to by uległo zmianie, bo on odszedł. I już nie wróci. Ja już nie chcę byc brana za złą siostrę Boga, ale bez Deana nie potrafię być inna.

Sam postanowił spełnić prośbę Ciemności. Gdy zakończył zaklęcie wyszeptał zachrypniętym głosem:

-Wybacz mi Amaro. Zabrałem ci szczęście.


End file.
